


На своем месте

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Femdom, Post-Canon, Shibari
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Иногда Какаши кажется, будто он занимает чьё-то место.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Tsunade
Kudos: 6





	На своем месте

Темнота обволакивает, заставляет обострить нервные окончания во всём теле. Верёвки впиваются в кожу, потом наверняка останутся следы. Какаши, сколько себя помнит, носит перчатки, но теперь они не нужны — ему помогает спрятать напоминания об их с Цунаде шалостях официальная одежда Хокаге с длинными белыми рукавами.

Иногда Какаши кажется, будто он занимает чьё-то место. Что этого всего не должно было с ним случиться. Место Хокаге — Пятого или Шестого — должен занять Учиха. Один из Учих, которые всю жизнь окружают Какаши, оставляя на его сердце отметины.  
Длинный рубец — Обито.  
Ещё один — Итачи.  
Ещё — Саске.  
И ещё рубец — на половину лица — который теперь бесполезен, ведь за ним больше нет подаренного шарингана. Раньше шрам напоминал об Обито, сейчас же напоминает о Мадаре. Тоже Учихе, чтоб их всех.

Обычно Цунаде молчит, никогда не скажет ему и слова во время их слишком близких встреч. Он позволяет ей целовать его, не только тело, но и лицо, оставляя его открытым (за исключением повязки на глазах). Он позволяет Цунаде полюбоваться собой, но только когда сам не видит, как она на него смотрит. Цунаде втягивает его в поцелуй, он держится из последних сил, чтобы не застонать ей в губы. Он остаётся «настоящим шиноби» даже в постели. Он с самого детства знает: шиноби не должны проявлять лишних эмоций.

Цунаде иногда просит так не делать, напоминая Какаши, что он не машина для убийств, а живой человек, из плоти и крови. Но она и сама время от времени до конца не верит в свои слова, что уж говорить о Какаши.

Сегодня он не выдерживает.  
Снимая маску, он убеждает себя в том, что он — не Хатаке Какаши. Другой человек. Потому что представить Хатаке Какаши без маски невозможно практически никому из деревни — кроме Цунаде только повар Теучи и его дочь знают его в лицо. Только они видели полную палитру эмоций на его лице.

Сегодня он не выдерживает и проявляет эмоции, впервые за долгое время. Вопреки собственному убеждению о себе, он всё же чувствовал — и все его чувства касались трёх самых близких людей на данный момент жизни: Наруто, Саске и Сакуры. Когда им грозила опасность, он всегда волновался, рвался их защищать, будто они ему родные.

Сегодня он проявляет эмоцию по отношению к себе. Изредка слова Цунаде до него всё-таки доходят: он ведь живой! Раз чувствует — он жив, и слёзы — подтверждение его жизни.

Цунаде на самом деле всегда готова освободить его от красивых пут на теле, если вдруг он что-то повредит — она попробует подлечить его медицинским ниндзюцу. И к счастью, пока она никогда этого не делала.

— Эй, как ты? Тебе плохо?

Он мотает головой.

— Хорошо?

Снова мотает.

— Я… не знаю, — говорит он. — Мне кажется, я не достоин ничего. Имени гения. Статуса Хокаге. Твоей заботы. Моих… моих учеников, которые достигли таких высот. Это же всё не моё!

Цунаде гладит пальцами его влажную щёку.

— Твоё, Какаши. Ты их обучил самому главному, что должен уметь каждый шиноби.

— Мне кажется, это правило про командную работу усвоила только Сакура, — говорит он. — И то большая часть заслуг в её обучении — твоя.

— Знаешь, Какаши, — говорит Цунаде, ложась рядом с ним, — мы говорили однажды с Сакурой о тебе. Она тогда сказала, что очень благодарна тебе. Давным-давно, во время экзамена на чунина, она порывалась помочь тебе и Гаю. Ты остановил её и сказал: «Лучше помоги Наруто медицинской техникой, я видел, у тебя неплохо получается». Тогда, мол, она впервые почувствовала себя нужной команде, потому что одно дело самой интуитивно нащупывать возможность помочь, пытаясь спасти других ниндзя в команде, где-то внутри, далеко, понимая, что у тебя получается, а совсем другое — слышать от кого-то другого, что у тебя это получается. Да ещё и если это твой сенсей. Она говорила, надо к тебе зайти и сказать спасибо.

Какаши отворачивается.  
Интересно, Цунаде врёт? Ей просто жалко Какаши и она пытается убедить его, что он не безнадёжен и важен? Какаши и сам не знает, нужно ли ему это утешение. Он знает только, что в ближайшие лет десять-пятнадцать не будет спать спокойно. Он отдыхает в объятиях Цунаде, в остальное время уходя с головой в работу, а после — проваливаясь в кажущиеся короткими сны без сновидений. Он не может сказать, что ему нравится быть Хокаге. Ходить на миссии, где каждое мгновение может стать последним было определённо веселее.

Цунаде аккуратно развязывает каждый узел на его теле.  
— Встань.

Она подводит его к зеркалу в полный рост, полностью обнаженного. Он видит каждый след от верёвки на своей коже.

— Это ты. Никто не может занять твоё место и прожить твою жизнь, только ты сам.

Он секунд десять всматривается сквозь отражение, будто пытаясь что-то ещё найти в зеркале. Он переводит взгляд на одетую Цунаде.

— Знаешь, ты очень привлекательная женщина, — говорит Какаши.

Цунаде поднимает бровь:  
— Да ну? Спасибо.

Он берёт её за руку, ведёт обратно, от зеркала, на кровать. Он не отпускает её руки всё время, пока говорит:

— Правда. И иногда я думаю, что хотел бы ещё большего от тебя… как бы странно это ни звучало… если ты того же хочешь, конечно.

Он неловко отворачивается; говоря это полностью голым, он почувствовал себя ещё более уязвимым — всё возбуждение было бы как на ладони.

— Того, о чём писал Джирайя? — уточняет на всякий случай Цунаде.

— Пожалуй, да, — он снова медлит. — Постараюсь, чтоб тебе понравилось, ну... и всё такое.

Цунаде усмехается.  
— Что ж… Я подумаю об этом завтра, — она делает паузу, бесстыдно глядя в его тёмные глаза. — Скажу только, что ты тоже очень красив. Особенно без этой твоей тряпки.

Они эту тему не поднимали неделю с лишним — не было нужды.

***

Какаши задумчиво водит кончиками пальцев от плеча до ключицы, заправляет светлый локон Цунаде за ухо. Говорит тихо:  
— Я тут подумал… Завтра уже наступило.  
Закрывает глаза, подкладывает освобожденные руки под голову:  
— Во всяком случае, для меня. Если для тебя — нет, я подожду или позволю ему никогда не наступать.

Цунаде непонимающе хлопает глазами, а после — вспоминает их разговор.

— Какаши, моё «завтра» наступило ещё позавчера, — с этими словам она целует бледную кожу на его плече, задевает свежие следы от верёвки, опускается к татуировке.

— Вот как?  
И в этот раз его «Вот как?» не звучит равнодушно, как много лет назад.

Он берёт инициативу в свои руки, целует нос, губы, шею, и это всё выглядит и чувствуется под пальцами слишком молодо для возраста Цунаде.  
Широкие плечи, большая грудь, пальцы рук — он ничего не оставляет без внимания, — и мягкий живот, и крутые бёдра, и…

Цунаде вздыхает, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы:  
— Поаккуратнее там, я… очень чувствительна.

Он кивает, опускается ещё ниже: его язык мягкий, влажный, и она едва чувствует его движения. Всё-таки можно не настолько аккуратно, она упирается пальцами в затылок, легко надавливает, и ему этого достаточно, чтобы понять, чего она хочет, и побыть немного настойчивее.

Когда он подключает длинные пальцы, она не знает, куда себя деть, выгибается, вздыхает, бьёт ладонью по простыни, хрипит его имя. Задыхается.

Он заканчивает, поднимает голову, осторожно хрустит суставами шеи.  
Какаши прикладывает палец к губам, и Цунаде понимает это по-своему, целует его губы, углубляясь, проводит подушечкой большого пальца по длинному шраму, который заканчивается где-то на середине щеки.

— Ты делал так раньше? — интересуется она.

— Эм-м… Не припомню, — честно отвечает Какаши. — Я в принципе толком опыта в постели не имел, ну, то есть, пару раз пытался, но…

— Кажется, ты недоговариваешь, — усмехается она.

Какаши пожимает плечами, мысленно благодаря почившего жабьего отшельника за потрясающее «руководство» в трёх томах.

Она мягко опрокидывает его на спину, переплетая пальцы обеих ладоней с его.  
— Две крайности: либо слишком важничаешь, либо скромничаешь. В этом весь ты, Хатаке Какаши.

Он снова пожимает плечами — привычно. И ей тоже — привычно видеть его таким, беззащитным, раскрасневшимся и невероятно красивым. Каким его не видит больше никто.

Она плавно опускается на истекающий смазкой член, рвано выдыхает. Он закрывает глаза, обхватывает пальцами её бёдра, удерживает. Поднимает ладони, сжимает кожу на пояснице.

Она двигается, постепенно темп растёт, и иногда Какаши забывает дышать через раз, жадно хватает ртом воздух. Это у неё в крови, она горячее любой скопированной им техники стихии огня. Она великолепна, и он не хочет её отпускать.

Когда она без сил падает рядом с ним, утыкаясь носом в плечо, он мягко целует её в лоб.  
Засыпая, он хочет столько всего ей сказать, но рот отказывается воспроизводить мысли, роем наполняющие голову.

***

— Какаши-сенсей!  
Он отрывает взгляд от свитка, поднимает голову. Давно же его не называли сенсеем.

— Какаши-сенсей, если вы не заняты, можно вас на пару слов?

— Заходи, Сакура-тян, — устало улыбается он. — Рад тебя видеть.

— Я хотела сказать вам кое-что. Тогда на экзамене на чунина… Какаши-сенсей, что с вами?

Он давится воздухом, пытается прокашляться, вытирает выступившие слёзы.

— Да так… я в порядке… Сакура.  
Не врала.

— Вы были одним из тех, кто меня подтолкнул изучать медицину. Спасибо.

Она улыбается, на лбу с ромбиком появляется морщина.  
— Я рада быть полезной людям.

— Я рад, что ты нашла себя, — он прикрывает глаза, как всегда, когда изображает улыбку, скрытую тёмной тканью. — Передавай привет Цунаде-саме.

Она бросает короткое «хай», кивает и выходит из кабинета.

Какаши откидывается на кресле, потягивается, разминает пальцы. Всё-таки он на своём месте, всё идёт своим чередом, как и должно.


End file.
